


Haters

by Killywillymilly19



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Physical Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 15,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killywillymilly19/pseuds/Killywillymilly19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo parents died in a car crash and was sent to an orphanage with his big brother Michelangelo who recently got them out when he got himself out and an apartment a way from the orphanage. They now live in New York city, with Mikey and his new job and Leo starting a new High School called Fire Sky High.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologues: The Letter

(before Leo got out)

Sent Monday December 14, 2014

Dear Leonardo,

Hey kiddo how you been doing? I've met to send you a letter for sometime now and I'm sorry for just sending it but hey better late than never. Guess what though.......? I'm coming to get you out Friday 19, 12:30 so you don't have to spend anymore time at the horrible place. I just wanna to let you know so be sure to be ready, I have another surprise for you but that I'll tell you in person. Well see you then!!

P.S: COWABUNGA DUDE!!!

Sincerely,  
Your Big Brother

\-------

After he read the letter he hurried up and fold the letter then stuffed it in his pocket. Today was the day Friday 19 he was so happy. Looking at the clock it was 12:00 he had 30 Min's to pack not that he had much any ways with a bright smile he ran off towards his room. Hoping that he wouldn't run into trouble but it looks like turtle luck had other plan for him because their right in front of his room was Cliff and Richie the back up crew for Tank the leader also known as his Tormentors "great" he huffed out sarcastically, taking a big breath he started walking towards them.

"aye guys look it the green freak" did he even mention their also humans, the ones that are against the human and mutant living together thing. Leo rolled his eye's "come on guys I just want to get in my room and pack please" begged Leo with pleading eyes at cliff he could sometimes get cliff to let off with a less beating or a free day

"I don't think that gonna work this time little turtle" replied Tank punching his fist into his palm grinning evilly walking towards Leo

"LEONARDO TO THE FRONT OFFICE" the speaker came on he let out a sigh of relief and dashed into his room gathering the things he need then dashed right back out "BYE!" he shouted at their mad faces he was finally home free!    
  



	2. New Start

When they pulled up to the apartment he was amazed at how big it was compared to the orphanage but once he got a look inside it was amazing "wow" Leo breathed

"glad you like it cause it took me forever to find it and a Job that suit me" said Mikey closing the door then remembered something "oh ya i also have a bo-"

"Mikey are you home already" someone voice cut in as he walked into the living room but stopped when he saw Leo "why hello" spoke the stranger

looking up at the stranger he was a terrapin like Mikey and himself, he also wore blue jeans, purple shirt cover with a leather jacket, and some black shoes to go along. realizing he was staring Leo shyly blushed "hey" he whispered

"okay Leo i was going to tell you that this is my boyfriend from collage i told you about Donatello he is also living with us" finished Mikey smiling

"you can just call me don or Donnie, Donatello is a mouth full to me" said Donnie

"well then Donnie you can call me Leo instead of Leonardo" replied Leo so this was Donatello he had to admit Mikey had good taste "so Mikey told well wrote to me that you like tech and building things" said Leo trying to start a conversation but a yawn slip out before he could stop it.

"well little bro i think you should get some rest it's been along day for all of us and you got school tomorrow" said Mikey pushing me towards a room "this is your room and can do anything you like" said Mikey almost bouncing off the walls

"okay night" he said pushing Mikey out the door

holding the door open he stuck in his head "school starts at 7:30 so I'll wake you up at 7:00 so you have time to eat and get dress" said Mikey closing the door before opening once more "night" he said leaving with that

exhausted Leo curled up in the covers and fell into a deep peaceful sleep  



	3. Frist Day

FIRST DAY

"Leo time to get up!"

groaning Leo pulled his blanket over his head and curled up. "don't make me go up there" yelled Mikey

throwing his cover off "I'm up!" yelled Leo taking a quick shower then putting on a gray shirt with a blue jacket, dark blue jeans and some blue sneakers. on this way down stairs he picked up his book bag and sat down at the kitchen table across Donnie "good morning" he greeted

"morning kiddo, alright after your done eating Donnie will give you a ride to school" said Mikey handling a plate of eggs and bacon

"okay" replied Leo eating his breakfast fast "is Donnie also gonna pick me" asked Leo putting his plate in the sink

"yes just meet in the front" replied Donnie picking up his keys "let go bye Mikey"

\---

(AT SCHOOL)  
 

AA Mr. Nate  
1st- World History: Mr. Hamato  
2nd-Chemistry: Ms. Willis  
3rd-Math: Mrs. Holton  
4th-Cafeteria  
5th-ELA: Ms. O'Neil  
6th-P.E: Couch Pitts

Taking his schedule Leo tried to look for his class but after 5 Min's of wandering around he decide to ask "um excuse me do you mind telling me where is Mr. Hamato class is at" he asked a young man maybe in his 20's and up.

"that would be me" smiled Mr. Hamato warmly

"oh sorry" apologize Leo blushing a bit

"that's alright are you my new student" asked Mr. Hamato letting Leo inside the classroom

"yes my name us Leonardo" bowed Leo politely

"well it is nice to meet you Leonardo just take a seat and we can begin the lesson" said Mr. Hamato walking towards his desk

nodding Leo choose the second to the last seat. so here he was a new school with new people which only means new bullies. It wouldn't be the first time he was picked on so honestly this wouldn't be new. 

"okay class today we are going to talk about the Golden Age so take out the book from under your desk and turn to page 230" said Mr. Hamato talking as they turn to the page

*RING!*

"have a good day"

so far so good now all he need to do was get past 5 more periods than he was free. bur sadly plans never go where there suppose to "so you're the new kid" asked a tall red short hair boy

"ya" replied Leo trying to move past them

"whats your name?" asked a black leopard throwing a hand over his shoulders pulling him back

"Leonardo" whispered Leo

"what was that" asked another human this one as big as a mountain

"Leonardo" replied Leo finding the ground more interesting

"speak up when we are talking to you" said the human throwing a punch at him

closing his eyes Leo could only prepare himself but when nothing came he open his eyes to find another terrapin emerald color from what it looks like preventing the fist to hit him.

"i wouldn't do that Hun" threatened a tortoise with spikes on his shell

"not unless you and your buddies what to get pound" said a human with jet black hair, rust color red shirt and some black pants

"so whats gonna be Hun" growled the terrapin in front of him

"Raph" growled Hun


	4. Irony

"Raph" growled Hun glaring

"face it Hun half your crew just left so back off" snarled Raph his hands curling into fist

"fine but this ain't over, let's go" Hun ordered walking towards the gym

"were so scared" laughed Casey and Slash

turning around Raph looked at the 5.5 leaf green turtle "you okay" asked Raph softly

"yeah thanks" replied Leo walking away quickly he was already gonna be late for class

"hey waited up" called Raph as he spirited to catch up. stopping in front of him "i didn't catch your name" said Raph holding out a hand

rolling his eyes Leo tried to move around but Raph just followed *sigh* "look i don't know who you are but I'm pretty sure you don't give a crap about me so if you'd please i would like to go to class" Leo spoke in a cold dead tone

shock of that reaction Raph allowed the small terrapin go. "well dam talk about rejected" he heard Casey

"what are you talking about" snarled Raph turning to his friends

"face it Raph you totally like him" teased Slash slapping a hand on Raph shell

hitting Slash hand away "no i don't i just met the kid" Raph snapped back causing his friends to laugh

"ooh check it out" Casey spoke whistling towards the group a cheerleaders

"don't even try case we all know she taken" said Raph throwing a hand over Casey

"ya by the Football and Basketball team" growled Slash watching the Saki brothers walked pass them also glaring at them

"I still so see why or how they could like them jerks" said Casey

"neither do I but come on let go to class" said Raph

"ya alright see ya at lunch"

as they waved goodbye Raph still had his mind on the leaf green turtle maybe just maybe, I'll try to talk to him at lunch ya maybe he might be worth the chase thought Raph entering the class room.

\---

(Chemistry)

Taking his seat Leo took out his note pad and pencil so he could write the notes on the board "okay class I am gonna be your substitute today I'm sorry to tell you that Ms. Willis had caught a cold and won't be attending the last three days" the substitute said beginning the lesson.

Oh ya today was not his day. looking at the clock Leo couldn't wait to get out even though chemistry really was Leo favorite class. "sorry I'm late I got lost" that voice it belong to that Raph kid "oh great"

"just take an empty seat"

looking around Leo notice that the only empty seat was the one beside him "you got to be kidding me" groan Leo laying his head down

"alright" said Raph taking a seat by the leaf green turtle who wasn't happy to see him "hey again so are you gonna tell me your name" Raph asked with a smirk when the teacher announced that who they were sitting by was gonna be their partner all year unless he said other wise.

"why are you so eager to learn my name don't you have something better to do" asked Leo

crossing his arms Raph just grin at the frustrated turtle "no I don't and whats so wrong for me to ask your name" Raph question back

rubbing his face "look I already know how you guys play so stop acting like you care" growled Leo

getting angry Raph snapped "no you look I don't know what you're talking about but if you think I'm acting you better get something straight cause I don't play like them jerks do, so before you judge someone get your fact straight first" and with that Raph picked up his bag a left a very shocked Leo


	5. Relization

Stun Leo had no idea what to think anymore everything was confusing him. mostly everyone he had ever met was mean and ruthless. ya there where people who were nice but they never really been there plus they usually back stabbed or abandoned him why was this one any different. maybe cause he isn't like everyone else he was different. "grrr I hate this" he growled in frustration Leo practically blew off the one person that actually came to help him

raising his hand "may I be excused" asked Leo then walked out to find where Raph had gone "I'm so stupid" Leo mumbled to himself looking down for second but crashing into someone else right when he looked back up

"look who we have here"

"oh no" Leo whispered fearfully backing away quickly 

\---  
  
Growling Raph had no idea why this Leo kid was stuck in his head. like really he was just another guy with problems "shit what am i thinking it's obvious i like him or is it something more" Raph thought but getting out of his thoughts when some one ran into him "yo watch where you going" Raph yelled shoving the person away  
  
"my bad geeze Raph i was just going to see what the commotion was about" Casey spoke getting off the ground  
  
"what commotion"  
  
"the one outside of your chemistry class"  
  
"shit" Raph cursed taking off   
  
\---  
  
"look i don't know who you are but leave me alone" Leo shouted trying to push them away  
  
"well Leonardo first things first we are the Saki brothers and we can do anything we want got that" shoved a yellow looking turtle with a every long tongue hanging out his mouth  
  
"i don't care who you are j..just let me go" Leo stutter backing up slightly  
  
"well we could but Hun informed us that Raph was protecting you huh scared cause he's not around" Laughed a dark purple turtle with a very long tall and the tallest one  
  
gulping what had he got himself into "n..not one bit"   
  
"well see about that"


	6. I'll Kill You

It hurt so bad Leo tried everything to make it stop but the pain just kept coming. every single punch and kick were harder then the last "Stop! Please!" begged Leo covering up his head best he could  
  
"Leonhard" was all the warning Raph gave the blue turtle before puching him dead in the face "back the fuck up before you make me do something i'll regret" he snarled  
  
"i'm afraid your out numbered Raphael" said Dylen in a calm but furious voice   
  
"'don't count on it baby" said Slash walking past Dylen with a smirk "you'd be stupid enough to fight us"   
  
"don't call me that" hissed Dy his tail hitting the ground   
  
"why not you do go with him" teased Mason ducking as Dy tail flew over him "geeze"  
  
as the saki brothers were distracted Raph crouched down beside Leo "hey you okay" he asked getting a whimper in response "i'm going to pick you up and take you to the nurse okay" Raph whispered in his ear which Leo nodded his answer  
  
"Mason quit it and Reuben..."  Leonhard trailed off for a sec "lets leave these losers" pulling Reuben arm   
  
Raph growled "next time you wanna mess with Leo be ready to fight" and left with that ignoring the laughing behind him none of that was important right now. but he'd be dam to let them get away with what they did "where all most there hang on"  
  
nuzzling Raph he was so glad he came even though he was mad at him. smiling down at Leo, Raph handed him to the nurse "what happen" she asked him checking over the very swollen areas "saki brothers" was all Raph had to say and she nodded  
  
"well what i can tell you is that he will need a cast on his right arm it kinda fractured around the elbow and wrist" she said wrapping it up " make sure he doesn't lift anything with that arm till he gets a cast"  
  
yup saki brothers wont know what it them especially Leonhard "what a fucking day"   
  
\-----  
  
walking down the street beside Raph "so um why are you walking with me again" asked Leo looking up   
  
"haven't i already told you for the 6th time" Raph snapped guilt washing over him as pain crossed Leo face but didn't apologize   
  
that hurt well he did kinda deserve it. staring at the ground Leo tried to figure out the best way to bring up the subject "um Raph i kinda wanted to apologize you were just trying to get to know me and you also saved me twice today but that gave me no reason to snap at you and for that i am sorry" Leo apologize   
  
"ya okay i forgive ya" responded Raph with a slight smirk on his face  
  
"wait what?"  
  
"what? i do like you and kind figured you did that for a reason" said Raph throwing an arm around Leo "and if your up for it i'd like to take ya to the movies if your free" Raph asked  
  
Blushing Leo took Raph off him putting some space between them "ya i would like that i'm free this Saturday" said Leo smiling when Raph open the door for him since now he needs a cast   
  
"great pick ya up around 8ish" said Raph smiling down at Leo  
  
"okay see you tommorrow at school" waved Leo smiling wide "what a day"


	7. Second Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Turtles have different names.
> 
> Dark Donatello: Dylen
> 
> Dark Leonardo: Leonhard
> 
> Dark Raphael: Reuben
> 
> Dark Michelangelo: Mason

"Don't forget i'm going to pick you up somewhere in your third of fourth period" remained Donnie stopping the car   
  
rolling his eye Leo noded "okay Don i heard you the last six times" replied Leo but he knew that they were just worried about him "see you later"  
  
"alright bye"  
  
\--  
 _3rd pd Math class- Mr. Holten_  
  
Well time flies by fast when all he was doing was sitting next to Raph and listening to them talking. which brings him another thing they talk a lot and not just on one topic to.  
  
"one more practice Friday then will be our football game" said slash arms behind his head as he leans back   
  
"you know i'm there" Casey spoke staring at the cheerleaders again   
  
"what about you Raph gonna come"  
  
"naw got a date" replied Raph with a cocky smile planted on his face  
  
that got there attention "who?" asked Casey   
  
blushing Leo ducked his head when Slash smiled at him knowingly. "oh so it mister Leo ay" teased Casey causing Leo to blush all the more, this was just embarrassing "shut it" he snapped then suddenly a shadow lumed over them  
  
"What ya want Jessica" growled Raph   
  
"just wanted to say hey to the new kid" said the girl known as Jessica with a very annoying high pitch voice; wearing a short pink skirt, white heels and way too much makeup   
  
"trust me girly he an't into sluts" said Raph laughing along with Slash and Casey  
  
"fuck you" she spat at them before turning and walking away   
  
"i dont understand why that Leonhard dude even dates her ugly ass" said Casey making a face then looked at Slash "and you dating his brother like come on what do you see in him anyways" asked Casey  
  
"first he isn't like his other three brother and second his names is Dylen" said Slash punching Casey on the arm  
  
"oh ya Raph before i forget my brother's boyfriend is going to pick me up" Leo spoke up before he forgot again  
  
"are you coming back"  
  
"not sure"  
  
"well if you do meet me at the football field"  
  
"why? i thought you were on the wrestling team" asked Leo confused  
  
"i am but coch offered me a spot so i was going to try out" explain Raph leaning back in his chair, also remembering something "hey i never got the chance to introduce myself properly "my name is Raphael Hamato" said Raph bowing   
  
embarrassed "Leonardo di serPiero" said Leo smiling softly  
  
"so are you Mr. Hamato son" asked Leo  
  
"yup" confirmed raph crossing his arms over his chest "adopted at the age of 12, my dad died when i was 6" he continued giving Leo a sad smile  
  
"your mother"  
  
"arrested for selling drug"  
  
feeling bad Leo hugged Raph "i'm sorry"  
  
hugging him back Raph whispered "nothing to be sorry about  
  
"Leonardo go check out"  
  



	8. The Birds and the Bees

In the car  
  
Staring out the window Leo tapped his foot to the beat of the song. It was pretty good song but it was also old. He had heard it in the orphanage whenever one would leave or have someone new. "Don't drop that thun thun" Donnie nudge him a bit  
  
Laughing "aren't you you too old for this stuff" Leo teased playfully  
  
"no and you may not believe me but Mikey and I go to a dance club at least twice a week" Donnie shrug  
  
"I believe Mikey dragging you along" Leo laughed  
  
"ha ha so funny" Donnie replied sarcastically  "oh ya Mikey wanted me to talk to you about your relationship"  
  
"why?" Leo asked  
  
"well after your doctors doctors appointment" Donnie replied entering the drive way  
  
"okay Leo said unbuckling himself   
  
\---  
(Doctors office)   
  
Sitting down on the stool Leo waited for the Doctor. "okay just get her blood test" Leo heard behind the door before it open "well hello Leonardo i'm Dr. Stockmen " greeted Dr. Stockmen  looking through the paperwork "i see that she checked you off for most of the stuff have you been basking regular like 2 or 3 times a week" he asked  
  
"not really"  
  
setting down the clipboard he grabbed a piece pf paper "here go to the park and just bask for at least 2 hours for every 2 or 3 days if you go two days bask for one more hour" Dr. Stockmen implied   
  
"thank you" Leo replied leaving  
  
\---  
  
(In the Car)  
  
"well that was a short visit if i do say so" Donnie said backing out "do you want me to take back to school or go home"  
  
"well i was wondering if you can drop me off at the football field after school which would be in 1 or 20 mins" Leo said smiling  
  
laughing a bit "so your boyfriend is a football player huh" Don said  
  
"trying out" Leo corrected "the couch offered hm quarterback so he guessed he try"  
  
"okay" Don nodded "i'll drop you off but first we need to talk"  
  
"urg Mikey already gave me the birds and the bees talk" Leo groan  
  
"yes for female and male and the only thing i'm going to tell you is when having a sexual intercourse with a male and another male always stretch your partner with lube before anything because if you don't it will hurt like a bitch and ya you'd be kinda sore after" Donnie explain smiling at Leo   
  
"what and i'm sure he knows this stuff already" Leo said blushing furiously  
  
"whats his name" asked Donnie checking the time  
  
"Raphael"  
  
"hm is his last name Hamato" Donnie asked  
  
"How did you know" Leo asked back curious now  
  
"you know that dojo three blocks down from us" waiting till Leo nodded yes "well his dads owns it and sometime we train with him" Donnie said   
  
"i'm going to have to ask him about that" Leo said to no one in paticular  
  
 ***RING!***  
  
"well looks like you got to go, do you want me to pick you up or will Raph will take you" Donnie asked leaning back  
  
"Raph will walk me" Leo replied opening the car door  
  
"WAIT!" turning around he barley caught a small bottle, as he flipped it over he read out loud "lube" blushing red Leo tucked it in his left pocket "really Donnie we only just started dating" Leo said  
  
"just in case now go" Donnie shooed  


	9. Try Outs

  
"Raph" Leo waved  
  
walking over Raph gently grip Leo hand "so where'd you go" Raph asked  
  
"doctors appointment" Leo replied nuzzling Raph  
  
hmm "well what's that you got" Raph asked catching the blush spread across Leo face  
  
"do you know Donatello" Leo said bluntly   
  
startled at the sudden change of subject "ya he and Mikey come over and train with us sometimes" He replied smiling "so whats that you got" changing the subject back  
  
"l-l-lube" Leo stuttered blood red showing the bottle  
  
"why?"  
  
"Donnie gave me the talk and said it was for just in "case" " Leo emphasized with his fingers  
  
Laughing Raph tucked the Lube in his back pocket "well i'll just hold onto this then" he stated. deciding to do a little teasing Raph said "did you know your cute when you blush"  
  
"cut it out" Leo snapped playfully   
  
"ya lets get going so i don't miss try outs" said Raph pulling Leo along  
  
\-----  
  
(football field)  
  
if he had known their was going to be a lot more people he would have called Don or Mike to come to. *whistle* turning back to the field he could practically hear the couch from there. getting up Leo made his way closer to Raph "oh look if it isn't Lamonardo" Hun laughed his gang surrounding them  
  
"if your going to fight me don't be a coward about it" Leo said rolling his eyes he didn't have time for this everyone already knew that the purple dragons were a bunch of wimps.  
  
"i'll show you coward" Hun yelled charging  
  
him and his big mouth!  
  



	10. Leo fight

Moving out the way Leo dived off the Stadium. Him and his big mouth "um let talk about this" Leo tried to reason  
  
"enough talk" Hun growled cracking his fingers  
  
"FIGHT! FIGHT!" the crowd cheered around them  
  
they are really not helping. "fine if it's what you want then lets" Leo said fist ready  
  
"finally" Hun said tackling Leo  
  
rolling on the ground Leo tried to get some kind of leverage to throw him off. *grunt* as a fist connected with his side, while he was able to block some others were not so lucky. Throwing a punch Leo got him in the face but Hun took it like a bee sting. Turning away Leo hissed as another hit landed on him. Dam this guy is like a fucking wall, finally getting the leverage he need Leo rolled out from under Hun and delivered a round-house kick to the face. "nice shot" someone said beside him  
  
"what?" Leo question breathless  
  
"I said nice shot" The guy repeated placing a hand on his shoulder  
  
Turning around Leo looked up to the green lizard "um who are you?" he asked  
  
"well it's been along time so you probably don't remember me, name's Chris" The stranger said smiling  
  
"sorry i really don't remember" Leo replied blushing as everybody was watching them  
  
"you need to leave if the couch finds you here i'm pretty sure you're going to suspended" Chris said pulling Leo towards the parking lot  
  
Looking back quickly Leo understood why he would get suspended because Hun was knocked out from his kick.  
  
\-----  
(Parking Lot)  
  
"well not that I don't like the help but could you explain to me how you know me" Leo asked  
  
But before Chris could answer back Leo phone vibrated "um will you excuse me" Leo said Looking at the text message   
  
"Hey babe where you at?" Raph texted him  
  
"in the parking lot"  
  
"are you okay"  
  
"ya, i'm fine just a few bruises"  
  
"i was about to jump in until i saw that sexy ass round-house kick you delivered babe"  
  
blushing Leo text "are you almost finish"  
  
"ya just give me 30 more mins"  
  
"okay i'll wait"  
  
"be safe babe i'll meet you in a bit"  
  
"okay" Leo replied turning back to Chris "i'm sorry i had to take that" he apologize  
  
"thats fine that you don't remember me" Chris said  
  
"do you remember Mikey" Leo asked  
  
"yup we work together at the comic store" Chris said showing him a picture  
  
"well he hasn't told me anything about you" Leo told him  
  
"I know he wanted yo see if you would remember me" Chris said "he also told me that you're dating someone" he smiled  
  
is he telling everybody "yes" Leo replied watching Chris look at his watch  
  
"well i got to go talk to ya later"  
  
"bye" Leo waved walking back into the stadium 


	11. How Days Fly By

Wednesday  
  
Principal Office  
  
He should of known that he wouldn't get away that easy. Hun has a smirk on his face since his father was the Principal "Great". Well it's not everyday a new student knock's out the Principal kid out, especially when that so called kid is a leader in a gang.  
  
"Leonardo di serPiero may i ask how this all started" Mr. Crone asked sitting across from him  
  
"well the first day i got here Hun tried to ambush me with seven other people, then not even 2 days later he comes and starts a fight at the stadium. As you can see i took more hit then i delivered" Leo explain tapping his foot slightly  
  
"do you have any proof Hun did so" Mr. Crone asked   
  
Is this guy kidding me, but of course he would take his son side. "yes I do actually" Leo replied in a calm tone  
  
"would you tell me their names and class they are in" he asked  
  
"they are in Mr. Hamato class and their names are Raphael Hamato, Slash Destroy, Casey Jones, and Chris Vasquez" Leo replied folding his arms across his chest  
  
"thank you and now you may go"  
  
\----------------  
  
Thursday  
  
Ms. O'Neill  
  
"Okay class take out you Literature book and do pages 127-139 write down all of the questions and answer them" Ms. O'Neill said   
  
Feeling a nudge on his side Leo turn to Casey "hey Leo can I copy you" he asked  
  
"no do your own work" Leo replied ignoring the whining until a hand slap down beside him making him jump "not funny Raph" Leo hissed pushing him away focusing on his work  
  
nuzzling Leo neck he laughed softly "a little bit" Raph whispered  
  
"no it wasn't" Leo replied  
  
"fine, i got a question for you" Raph said sitting across from him  
  
"it can't wait" Leo sigh  
  
"nope" Raph smirk  
  
"then ask away" Leo said with a wave of his hand  
  
"should i pick you up in my Mustang or surprise ya" Raph asked his stare intensifying   
  
blushing Leo manged to answer the question "surprise me"  
  
"thats all i needed to know" Raph said giving Leo a hug  
  
\-------------  
  
Friday  
  
Lunch room (Early Release)  
  
"so Hun got suspended yesterday for at least a Month" Casey said to Slash  
  
"ya and if we can get him suspended one more time that will be a new record" Slash high three/five Casey  
  
ignoring them Leo just lean back against Raph "they're so stupid" Leo mumbled  
  
"ahh hahaha what makes you say that" Raph asked laughing along   
  
"you are too" Leo replied as he looked up   
  
"thats fine" Raph replied  "want me to walk you home"  
  
"no it fine Mikey said he come for me" Leo replied snuggling closer  
  
*RING*  
  
"well i'll see you tomorrow night babe" Raph hugged walking away


	12. The Date

After 30 minutesof trying to figure out what to wear he was finally ready to go. Turning off his light Leo closed the door shut as he walked over to where Donnie was sittin down. "thanks for letting me borrow your shoes Donnie" Leo thanked   
  
Scouting over Donnie made some space "no problem who knew we were the same size" Donnie laughed awkwardly rubbing his bruise wrist  
  
Curious to what happen Leo asked, "what happen to your wrist"  
  
"trouble at work" Don responded, glad that he only notice his wrist and not the way he had limped all day  
  
"what kind of trouble" Leo asked now concern  
  
"I don't really want to talk about it just know it was trouble"  Don said trying not to hiss or flinch when Leo gently touch his leg  
  
feeling Don tense under his touch made him more worried about how much pain Don was in. "does Mikey know about what's going" Leo asked wanting to get him some kind of help  
  
with a shake Don said, "this only happens when something goes to plan or when our boss is mad"  
  
"how often" Leo pushed but asked again hasher when Donnie didn't answer  
  
"often" Don finally mumbled  
  
*DING*  
  
"Leo! Raph's here!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen  
  
with a sign Leo stood and turn to Donnie, "I won't tell Mikey but you have explaining to do  bye" Leo waved walking out  
  
"Bye" Don whispered back, they're gonna kill him when they find out   
  
\---------  
  
"Oh no, if you think I'm gonna ride that you got somethin goin on with that head of yours" Leo said backing away from his boyfriend evil machine   
  
"come on Leo you the one that said a surprise" Raph smiled leaning on his ride  
  
"ya but I didn't mean a motorcycle" Leo complain waving his hand toward it  
  
"so what, now come on where gonna be late" Raph said putting his helmet on and tossed the other one to Leo  
  
walking on over Leo grumbled about "not having to like it" but otherwise put it on and hugged Raph tight when his engine roared to life. While Raph sped down the streets Leo had his eyes closed until they finally came to a stop.  
  
"see not so bad and we actually got time to buy popcorn or a drink" Raph teased setting his helmet on the handle   
  
"just come on" Leo said rushing inside  
  
\------  
  
All through the movie Leo kept jumping because of the stupid fake pop out but no when the real thing actually came he had to hide in Raph chest could something more embarrassing had happen. There were also the popcorn and drink, he had got scared and knocked them all over a couple under them "what luck".  
  
"finally it's over now lets get back on your death ride" Leo said still quite shaken   
  
"naw let walk around a bit, I think if we get on my bike you'll have a heart attack" Raph said taking Leo's into his  
  
with a nod Leo allowed him to hold his hand. Women in Black was somethin thats for sure but that wasn't on his mind. Leo was so caught up in his mind Raph had to save him from a total wipe out on the streets. "Thanks" Leo smiled  
  
"no problem, wanna talk about it" Raph asked   
  
"about what" Leo asked lost  
  
"what your so caught up in" Raph replied  
  
"sure, do you know where Don works" Leo asked getting straight to the point  
  
"ya but I think he should quite Don to smart to work for someone like that" Raph stated shaking his head before turning to leo and asked, "how bad was he this time"  
  
"what?"   
  
"Don"  
  
"not bad winced when i touch his leg and bruised wrist" Leo said looking at Raph with curious eyes  
  
"not the worst but still bad" Raph nodded satisfied with his answer  
  
"I guess" Leo shrug  
  
"ya come on lets get you home before Mikey flips" Raph laughed


	13. Pain

When you working in a company as Saki's you better be prepare for some kind of pain. Donatello has been working for Saki for at least about year and a half maybe even longer, but for some reason Shredder has chosen Donnie as a beating post for when something goes wrong. Which happens to be mostly on Monday through Friday. Sometimes Shredder would go easy and if people mean easy as getting a few bruise or thrown around like a rag doll then he was dandy.  
  
"Donatello!" Shredder voice boomed through the intercom  
  
Startled Don quickly logged off for the day and limped as fast as he could. Opening the gigantic doors, he walked "yes Master Shredder" Donnie bowed waiting for further instructions  
  
"perform M2481" Shredder ordered but when Don didn't make a move he add "unless you would rather have some help" as he waved his hand Bradford stepped forward.  
  
It had to be that dance why couldn't it be something less embarrassing. Did Shredder not think he was male as well, but non-less he perform the first part of the dance with graceful moves even with his injured leg. When he finished Don bowed as he panted slightly.  
  
"well done, now perform S69" Shredder ordered in his cold tone  
  
"Hai" Don nodded standing in the next position until Shredder gave the go. "Hajime!" going along with the music Don tried to move through the difficultest moves as best he could but as he finished Don knew for a fact that he would be punish for them small mistakes.  
  
"that is enough" Shredder bellowed aware of Don flinch as he stood, "as I would normally punish you for those mistakes I have decided to have you remain untouched. On Friday two weeks from now you will be practicing that dance along with L15 and Z52. I have some company coming over and you are to perform for them." Shredder said  
  
"but Master Shre-"  
  
"Silence! you are to wear this purple-black kimono is that understood" Shredder asked, as a woman brought the kimono  
  
"y-y-yes Master S-Shredder" Donnie bowed tensing as he heard Shredder blades make an appearance  
  
"Do Not disappoint me Donatello or the punishment will be severe" Shredder said his voice promising pain  
  
"Dismiss"  
  
Donnie practically ran out of that hell hole. Now his only problem was how to tell Raph and Mikey that he couldn't go to the tournament unless he can get a substitute. He would have to ask Splinter about getting Leo on the team.


	14. Explanation

"What do you mean you can't go to the tournament?" Mikey asked confused  
  
"because I can't miss work that day" Donnie said sitting on the edge of their bed  
  
"why don't you use one of your sick days, you have enough for 3 whole weeks" Mikey asked, his eyes narrowed    
  
"I know Mikey but I just can't miss it" Donnie trying to convince his boyfriend "you could get a substitute" he suggested  
  
"and where would we find one" Mikey asked crossing his arms  
  
"we could ask Splinter if Leo could take my spot and then later get him on the team" Donnie spoke lowly   
  
"what if Leo doesn't even want to" Mikey said as he calmed down some  
  
"oh trust me he want to" Donnie smiled  
  
curious now Mikey asked, "how do you even know"  
  
"he told me" Donnie replied crossing his arms  
  
"fine I give up" Mikey huffed out in frustration, throwing on his coat   
  
"see ya when you get back" Donnie waved waiting till the front door closed and locked, did he stripped of his clothes then put on the Purple-Black kimono .  
  
"sometimes I believe Saki picks on me because I'm a turtle" Donnie huffed to himself looking at himself in the mirror  
  
While he moved to the rhythm of the song Don decide to work on the difficult ones first. Accidently pulling on the side on the finishing pose he realized that the kimono split on the side so they showed off his legs. Ya great one more thing to hate about this job hearing the door open Don froze.  
  
"hey Donnie I'm home, Raph is also here" Leo called closing the door behind them  
  
"yo Don ya here I heard what happen at work today" Raph said after Leo knocking once more on Mikey and Dons bedroom door. About to knock on the door again it open wide revealing Dons outfit   
  
"Donnie! What are you wearing" Leo question in shock  
  
releasing the breath he was holding Don looked at Raph for some kind of help.  
  
"fine but you owe me" Raph gave in and Don gave him a nod  
  
with a sign Raph turned to Leo. "remember when I told you how I hated Don's job" waiting until Leo nodded did he continue "well one reason is because he is a dancer with so much grace that it puts ballerinas to shame, and he also has one of the highest IQ's. But the bad thing is he works for a man called Shredder aka Saki who is a Hamato enemy from many generations" Raph said keeping quite about the foot and there team  
  
"I also won't be going to the tournament" Donnie put in nervously  
  
"what!Why?" Raph question loudly  
  
"that is the very reason why I have this stupid kimono on in the first place" Donnie said folding his arms "I should be glad I get a day off from the physical contact anyway" he mumbled but Leo had caught him  
  
"what kind of Physical contact?" Leo question   
  
"nothing" Donnie said trying to figure out how to change the subject  
  
"I bet you that bastard did that on purpose" Raph growled angrily  
  
"even if he did I wouldn't have a choice anyway" Donnie snapped  
  
"does Mikey know about this?" Leo spoke up  
  
"yes, that is the reason he went to see Splinter" Donnie smiled  
  
"we can't even enter the tournament without three or more people" Raph huffed frustrated to no end  
  
"I know that is why i suggested Leo to take my place for now" Donnie replied brightly  
  
"he'll be a beginner and will have to train after school till 8 so you have time to eat, take a shower, and go to bed" Raph explain to Leo  
  
"and don't forget those private lessons Leo" Don nudge Leo laughing at his blush 


	15. Getting on the Team

_Michelangelo walked into the dojo and kneeled in front of Master Splinter. "hey Sensi" Mikey greeted with a bow_  
  
"good evening Michelangelo, is there something you want to discuss with me" Splinter asked sipping his tea  
  
"yes sensi, um Donnie won't be able to join us at the tournament" Mikey replied getting straight to the point shifting since he hated sitting still for too long  
  
"ah yes Donatello has informed me of these events" Splinter said giving Mikey a node  
  
"you know already?" Mikey question  
  
"yes"  
  
"did he also tell you about using my little brother as a substitute and him becoming a part of our team" Mikey asked  
  
"do you mean Leonardo?" Splinter asked  
  
"yes Sensi" Mikey confirmed   
  
"he will have to see me then I will let you know what my answer will be" Splinter smiled a bit  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"dismiss"


	16. Meet My Dad

  
"Mikey why am I here?" Leo question looking inside the dojo  
  
"because you need to meet Master Splinter before you can join" Mikey replied walking inside  
  
I'm gonna kill em' in his sleep Leo though also walking in but not before he took off his shoes. Looking around more Leo could feel the welcome confronting presence and how the smell relaxed him. It smelled just like his fathers candles he had around the house.  
  
"Leo you're here!" Raph yelled running towards in a white uniform with a black belt and a red mask making his golden/yellowish eyes pop  
  
"ya Mikey said I need to some before I can join" Leo informed him  
  
"good now you can meet my dad also" Raph said before looking over at Mikey "sup Mikester"  
  
"sup Raph you're about to train" Mikey asked taking out his uniform  
  
"yeah, wanna help me warm up then do a bit of sparring"  Raph asked putting his wraps on  
  
"yeah, just let me change" and with that Mikey left  
  
Turning back to Leo he gave a smile "just sit over there Master Splinter will be out in a bit" Raph pointed to the pile of pillows with what looked like a table in between which also had some steaming pot on it  
  
"Okay" Leo replied taking a seat  
  
"hey Mikey, wanna make this interesting" Raph asked pulling out his sia  
  
"your on" Mikey replied twirling his nun-chucks  
  
Five minutes into the match Leo started to notice some mistakes in their form. He was about to pointed it out but instead decide against it since he did not know much of this culture.  
  
"Michelangelo focus and Raphael clam your temper" said a voice on the opposite side of the table  
  
"good afternoon, I am Master Splinter" Master Splinter introduced himself bowing  
  
"Hello I'm Leonardo, Michelangelo little brother" Leo bowed back politely   
  
"It is nice to finally meet you Leonardo" Master Splinter said making himself a cup of tea "would you care for some tea" he asked  
  
"green tea please" Leo replied  
  
"interesting not many people are a found of green tea" Master Splinter stated pouring Leo some   
  
"I have always like it since I was little" Leo said as Splinter gave him the cup  
  
"I see" Master Splinter nodded  
  
Watching the friendly spare Leo notice the small mistakes again so he told Master Splinter.  
  
"you have every quick eye Leonardo" Master Splinter complemented   
  
"thank you" Leo bowed his head slightly  
  
At the end of training Master Splinter asked Leo if he would like to try. "yes" Leo replied walking over to the mat  
  
"Raphael show Leonardo some basics" Master Splinter instructed   
  
"hai" Raph bowed turning to Leo "copy my moves as best you can" Raph said   
  
nodding Leo did the best he could as he followed Raph through the steps. Panting he struggled with some moves as they advance but refused help from Raph as he kept going he got a bit better. Master Splinter had a smile on his face as Leonardo showed how determined he was.  
  
"Yame!" Master Splinter stopped them walking over he said "In the dojo you are to call me Sensei we start train after school to 7, on Saturday and Sunday we practice 9 to 12 am." Master Splinter said   
  
"Hai Sensei" Leo grin bowing  
  
"oh and before I forget Dad this is my boyfriend" Raph introduced as Leo blushed  
  
"I don't want to be rude but me and Mikey have to be going now" Leo said bowing one last time before saying bye to Raph


	17. Maybe Later

Home  
  
With a twirl Donnie did the last move right when Mikey came in. "Donnie?" Mikey said confused  
  
Turning around Don was to stun on how he could explain the situation especially with the kimono on. "um surprise" Donnie said motioning with his hands  
  
"surprise? What's the celebration?" Mikey asked now curious he stepped further in the room  
  
"what you don't like I've been planning this for a while" Donnie faked pout  
  
"no I like it but I just want to know why" Mike said   
  
"I don't know just another one of my kinks" Donnie shrug even if it was a lie  
  
"how many kinks do you have?" Mikey question walking on over  
  
smiling Donnie motion him to take a seat while he put the song. This will be the only time he actually enjoyed his job Donnie thought moving from M2482, S69, L15 and finally the last move.  
  
Giving a loud churr Mikey was glad that Leo was at school. returning the churr Donnie sat on himself on Mikey's lap "you like" Donnie purred trailing his finger down his shirt  
  
"sure did" Mikey replied snipping and licking Donnie neck loving every sweet noise coming from his mate  
  
"wanna try 3 or 4" Donnie moan moving on the bed  
  
'or we could go slow the first time then second fast, what do you say to that" Mikey suggested climbing on top of him  
  
"I say bring it" Donnie challenged as Mikey ravished him  
  
\-------------------------  
  
(The Walk Home)  
  
"So do you know that Mona girl" Casey asked Dylen who rolled his eyes in return "hey you're the one hanging around us"  
  
"yes why" Dy said with no real care in his voice  
  
"did she really hook up with Richard" Casey asked again  
  
"yes, why I have no idea why anyone would date that brute" Dy replied his tail curling and uncurling  
  
shaking his head Raph wrapped an arm around Leo.  
  
"do you know why Sensei canceled training today" Leo asked Raph  
  
"yeah somethin' about an old Friend coming over" Raph replied with a shrug  
  
"wanna come over and watch a movie I could see if Donnie and Mikey would like to join" Leo invited smiling   
  
"sure" Raph said waving bye to his friends  
  
opening the door Leo and Raph set their stuff by the door. "I'll go ask them" Leo said walking towards their bedroom until he heard a wired sound coming from with in the door until........  
  
"AHHH!! MIKEY I'M SO CLOSE!!!" Donnie moan through the churrs "FASTER AHHH! MIKEY!!!!!!  
  
wide-eyed Leo backed away from the door and ran back to Raph.  
  
"where Mike and Don" Raph asked   
  
"there...um....busy..." Leo stuttered glad Raph didn't notice his blush   
  
"oh well maybe later"


	18. Prank War Part 1

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled shivering from the ice cold water  
  
"y~e~s hun" Mikey smiled innocently  
  
giving Mikey one of his death glares. "what's today?" he asked slowly pleading it not be what he thinks it is  
  
"Prank Day!" Mikey cheered fist pumping the air  
  
"gosh I really hoped it wasn't, how about we go to the farmhouse today with Raph" Donnie suggested  
  
"yeah okay I'll go wake Leo" Mikey said running out the room with another bucket of water he didn't notice till now  
  
Shaking his head Donnie heard a yelp from Leo's room. He probably should have warned him of his big brother crazy day, but he could warn Raph though. Walkin' out their room Donnie dialed Raph's number.  
  
"sup"  
  
"hey Raph, wanna come with us to the farmhouse" he asked  
  
"sure, why are we going?"  
  
"today's prank day"   
  
"oh yeah forgot we gonna be partners"  
  
"yup because today we are prepared" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short the next chapter will be longer


	19. Prank War Part 2

Leo was so confused about what was happening today. First Mikey pours ice cold water on him then he gets attack by a bucket of rubber snakes. After the 7th prank today he decide to lock himself in his room where he knew he couldn't die of a heart attack. So since Mikey couldn't get near him he and Raph start to text each other.  
  
(Texting)  
  
"So how is your day going with Mikey crazy day?"  
  
confused Leo texted "?"  
  
"okay since Don forgot to tell you, Mikey has these crazy days and today happens to be Prank Day"  
  
"oh that explain a lot"   
  
"lol yup"  
  
"yeah after the 7th prank I decide to lock myself into my room with my headphones on"  
  
"lmao ha ya Don texted me saying that it's safe to come out and to ready we're going to the farmhouse today"  
  
"okay ttyl"  
  
"ttyl"  
  
(End of Texting)  
  
Putting his phone up leo packed two pair of cloths and cautiously walked out his room into the living room.  
  
"hey Leo!" Donnie called startling Leo half to death "sorry"  
  
"no, it's fine I guess I was being paranoid again" Leo waved off visibly shaking  
  
"again?" Donnoe question  
  
"yeah back at the orphanage there were these three guys who always bullied me and yeah sometimes one of them would convince the other two to let me go" Leo explain sadly   
  
"oh well you don't have to come if you don't want to" Donnie replied softly  
  
"it's fine" Leo replied smiling, Mikey wasn't the only one that could pull pranks  
  
"okay, well today is going to be a bit differently" Donnie said picking the bags up  
  
"like?" Leo asked   
  
"instead of a free for all it's gonna be a Prank war" Donnie replied  
  
"I call Mikey" Leo said really quickly   
  
"really I would have thought you would want Raph" Donnie said   
  
"nope" Leo smiled at him  
  
"well lets get going Mikey already went to get Raph" Donnie said heading for the door  
  
with a nod Leo rushed out and in the car beside Raph.  
  
"ready" Raph asked him wrapping an arm around him  
  
"you have no idea" Leo replied sharing a grin with Mikey


	20. Prank War Part 3

  
When they got to the Farmhouse Raph and Donnie put all the bags inside. Leo was looking around while Mikey got all the stuff ready for the battle.  
  
"Leo! Mikey!" Raph yelled out wondering where they went  
  
Nodding to each other they ran back to their boyfriends. "I have Leo" Mikey said  
  
"why?" Raph question raising an eye ridge  
  
"why not?" Leo replied as he crossed his arms  
  
"well first of all your the one that locked yourself in you bedroom because of the pranks" Raph pointed out   
  
"because they were back to back pranks" Leo shot back  
  
"well damn Mikey" Raph breathed out  
  
"hell yeah and since trouble brothers are back" Mikey cheered high three Leo  
  
"trouble brothers?" Donnie question curious now  
  
"yeah when Mikey and I were at the orphanage we caused so much trouble with are pranks the staff always called on us if something would happen unexpectedly" Leo explain his smiled wide  
  
"oh remember when we super glued Tank to his bed" Mikey laughed rolling on the ground  
  
"of course I'm the one who thought of it" Leo laughed along  
  
"what have we got ourselves into" Donnie whispered to Raph   
  
"have no idea" Raph replied  
  
"so lets start the war" Mikey shouted dashing into the woods  
  
"um good luck" Leo said following after Mikey  
  
"shit were screwed" Raph cursed walking after them   
  
"hey were train ninjas how hard can it be" Donnie asked then yelped when he fell in hole filled with paint


	21. Prank War Part 4

  
  


Easy pssh! Raph thought wondering where the hell Donnie went. Wasn't he just behind him or was he even following him in the first place "Don where ya at" Raph hissed looking around 

"Down blah here!" Donnie spoke up from the hole, wiping it away from his eyes 

Lookin' down Raph had to put his hand his mouth to keep from laughing. "you look like a rainbow turtle" Raph chuckled

"shut up and help me up" Donnie said as he was pulled up "I hope this comes out" he sign 

"we just got here how in the world did they make this that fast?" Raph asked 

"I don't know" Donnie replied glad that it wasn't really paint but colored water 

"we got to be more careful" Raph pointed out 

"yeah think" Donnie rolled his eyes walking forward

\---------------------

They busted out laughing when Don had felled into the colored water. Mikey had dug the hole when he and Don visited there a few weeks ago all he had to do was pour the stuff in there. Now it was Leo's turn on what to do next since he had all the planes going on.

"see that tree" Leo asked pointing to the one a couple of feet away from them

"yeah"

"we'll need to get them to it so we can finish the next step in the plan"

"ah huh what is are next step by the way" Mikey asked looking up at Leo

"oh dear big brother I think it's time we play a bit dirty" Leo said slowly jumping to the next tree

"I like the way you think little brother" Mikey smiled jumping after his brother 

\----------------------

"come on where could they be" Raph asked throwing his hand up in frustration

"really" Donnie said 

"hey over here Donnie-boy" Mikey yelled as leaned on a tree beside them

Spinning around Don didn't know if he should be worried or suspicious about his boyfriend sudden appearance. Instead of walking towards Mikey he walked backwards to Raph but while they were distracted Leo was hanging upside down and dropped some kind of liquid on them then vanished.

"well I'll leave yeah to your problem" Mikey laughed as he also vanished into thin air

Confused Raph looked at Donnie when he notice their clothes were sizzling "the fuck" Raph yelped when he and Donnie clothes disappeared

"Leo!" Donnie stuttered looking up but he was already gone

"that little fucker" Raph cursed as he and Don tried to find something to cover themselves


	22. Prank War Part 6

After a few minutes of walking around Don decided to just sit down. Today was not his day especially since he sucks at pranks, tomorrow he had to meet Master Shredder at a strip club he honestly wants to just quit but Saki made it very clear what will happen if he does. "A strip club really" Donnie thought frustrated he pulled his legs up   
  
While Donnie was in his thoughts Mikey laughed quietly to himself when he realized Don was sitting right under his prank. Pulling a string Mike watched as his prank unfold itself.  
  
Donnie yelped when he was pushed on his shell by what tasted like chocolate and felt some kind of soft foam sprayed on his slit. "now the finishing the touch" Mikey said happily putting a cherry on top of the whip cream, leaning forward Mikey wiped the stuff off his lover eyes and smiled innocently at the glare he received. "oh come on you like this prank" Mikey whispered in his ear  
  
Donnie churred in response to hi mate idea. "I think I will" he replied  
  
"before I start I'm gonna tell ya something" Mikey said moving all the sticks and rocks away  
  
adjusting himself Donnie looked at Mikey curious. "what is it Mikey?" he asked   
  
"I know you work for saki but I'm not sure if your a dancer or if he uses you for your brain" Mikey said tapping his lover head playfully   
  
Stun Donnie should've known he would have figured it out sooner or later but didn't realize it be soon. He decided to just tell Mikey what he does at work. "I'm a dancer" Donnie told Mikey spreading his legs  
  
hmm "is that reason you can't go to the tournament" Mikey asked smiling down at him  
  
"yeah, now can we talk about this later I want you" Donnie asked thrusting back against Mikey fingers  
  
laughing loudly Mikey said "I'm surprised you even notice me fingering you", Mikey chuckled swallowing Don pleased with his lover gasp.  
  
"ah ah oh god Mikey" Donnie moan trying to stay quiet. He allowed himself to get lost under feeling of his mate talented mouth but damn Mikey just knew how to get him worked up. "I..I.....I'm so close~" Donnie churred out his release laying his head back   
  
"well that was fast" Mikey said as he finished licking the chocolate off Don, "well you know I hate leaving especially since I didn't get the real prize but I'm pretty sure my partner need help" Mikey said when his tongue licked his lips "bye hun".  
  
His mate was so gonna lose this war if he had anything to do with it especially after he attached one of his spy cameras on him Donnie laughed to himself.


	23. Prank War End

"Hey Raph" Donnie called running over to him

"sup Don" Raph greeted a proud smile on his face

"I'm guessing by the way you're smiling you're prank was successful" Donnie smiled folding his arms

"hell yeah! did you plant it" Raph asked 

"yup" Donnie said pulling out his laptop and pointed, "looks like he headed to meet up with Leo" Donnie told him 

"looks like we might have a chance" Raph grin

"I have to agree with that" Donnie winked as they watched Mikey jump from tree to tree

\-----------------------------------------

Laughing Mikey jumped down and wrapped his jacket around his brother. "well look who got in their own prank again" Mikey sad knowing 

"shut up" Leo chatter, he hugged Mikey trying to get more warmth

"wow Leo you're freezing" Mikey gasped when he felt Leo's cold skin

They hugged until Leo stop shaking. "are you gonna be fine to continue or do you need to go some" Mikey asked worried for his brother health 

shaking his head Leo said, "not really"

"go on home and soak in some warm water, I'll stay" Mikey said he wasn't gonna let Leo get sick

"are you sure" Leo sniffed

"yeah now get" Mikey ordered climbing up a tree

Leo gave him a nod then headed back to the farm house. He had a feeling someone was following him as he walked, turning around quickly Leo threw stink bombs. *SPLASH* Leo grin at the sound, glad he got direct hit.

"ew! really Leo!" Donnie whine coming into view

"well you tried to sneak up on me" Leo defended with a sniffle

"fine, what's wrong?" Donnie asked reaching out

"Oh I get sick easy, so I'm going back to the farm house and watch you all play from their" Leo explain

"okay so it's just Mikey" Donnie asked with a mischievous smile

Suspicious Leo nodded and handed Donnie his device. "Mikey may have not notice but I did" Leo stated happily while Donnie looked shocked. "and just so you know we have Pranks every where" he said, "bye" and left with that.

"shit" Don cursed runnin' back to Raph

\-------------------------------------

Raph shook his head at what Don had just explain to him. He would feel guilty if Leo got sick from the prank but, damn they had the whole woods rigged with traps. Raph face scrunched up in disgust when Donnie got closer to him, "you stink" he laughed

"yeah your boyfriend threw a stink bomb at me" Donnie replied, as he took a step back

*CLINK*

Shit Donnie cursed as he was pulled upside down then dropped into another hole in the ground but instead of paint it was filled up with spoiled Milk, rotten tomatoes and eggs and expired meet. Keeping his mouth and eyes shut Donnie climbed out of the whole, "again really, EW!" Donnie gagged

"Donnie I think you...should go back to the farmhouse and take a shower" Raph suggest holding a hand to his face

"I'm going and I'm never doing this again" Donnie grunted in disgust as he kicked the dirt of him and walked back

"now it's a one on one" Raph said to himself, walking around he kept his guard up and watched where he stepped. Maybe he could get Mikey caught it his own Trap. Feeling the rough bark he finger the wire and the looked up to see if it was one that was on the ground and the tree which it was. "Let it begin"

\------------------------------------

Mikey watched Raph inspect his pranks from above. With a smile he waited till Raph got a little closer to his and Leo's ultimate prank, shooting forward Mikey pushed Raph into the prank.

\-------------------------------------

Donnie and Leo winced when they watch Mikey prank take a toll on Raph. When Mikey had pushed Raph, Leo felt kinda bad for him. Leo looked up from his spot on the couch towards his brother who walked inside behind Raph. Donnie scooted over for Mikey then curled up on his chest while Raph went and took a shower, "Will leave tomorrow morning" Donnie yawn exhausted.

"I am the champion" Mikey laughed quietly at his sleepy mate while Leo snuggled more into the cover

 


	24. Back to Work and School

_(Bedroom) 7:30pm_  
  
"what club are going to tonight" Mikey asked a towel over his shoulders  
  
"um the one by Sexy Clear V" Donnie blushed shyly getting dressed for work  
  
"and that what your going to wear" Mikey asked  
  
Donnie nodded, he had on a purple spiked collar with a long black leash, then a had a beautiful black kimono with sliver flowers. "I'm not sure how the collar is suppose to match" Donnie shrug putting on the flats.  
  
"want me to drop you off" Mikey offered also getting dressed  
  
"no, Saki is sending a limo to pick me up" Donnie denied gently  
  
"I'm going" Mikey told him  
  
"why?"  
  
"because one I don't trust clubs and teo I'm going to watch over you" Mikey explain walking out the door  
  
Donnie just nodded and walked out behind him. He was glad that Mikey wasn't mad at him. Lucky Master Shredder doesn't know how smart he really is compared to Bishop.  
  
*HONK!*  
  
Guess it was time to go. Donnie waved goodbye to Leo and Raph reminding them about the Lube, on the way out he heard Raph laugh and saw Leo blush. Shaking his head they were just like them when they were younger Mikey was like Raph and Leo him always blushing at the simple things; He also notice that Mikey already left. The whole ride there was absolutely quiet when they stopped shredder open the door for him and led the way to a booth who he was glad that it was a Julian a salamander, Dajun a bright green lizard so was Robert but greenish-yellowish.  
  
"take a sit Donatello" Shredder ordered talking to another person  
  
He gave them each a nod glad that they were there so he wouldn't be shy on performing on stage, even though he knew Mikey was there two. "hey Don nice collar" Robert wink in a light tease  
  
"shut up" Donnie snapped lightly, Robert always knew how to lighten the mood. They laughed and talked well pretty much catching up until Shredder stepped on stage causing everyone to become silent. "looks like were up" Dajun nudged Julien as they got up he notice Mikey over at the far dark corner with a drink in his hand. Donnie let out a long sign then leaned against Robert when the crowd lit up in cheers as the Shredder announced them as a knew couple, he could only pray Mikey didn't actually believe any of this. "Don is Mike here" Robert asked looking for his best friend  
  
"yeah, we have to make this convincing or Shredder will have both of hinds" Donnie said sadly but not moving  
  
"alright but I will help with explaining this to Mikey" Robert said as he wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer  
  
"okay   
  
******************************************  
  
 _(Later That Night)_  
  
"So how long where you planning to tell me" Mikey hissed angrily   
  
"Mike nothing is going on, we had no choice to say we were together or Shedder would have paired Don with another who would have hurt him" Robert explain with Don nodding in agreement   
  
"please Mikey I would never do this to you" Donnie plead  
  
Mikey shot forward and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss causing them to fall on the ground. Mikey loomed over Donnie holdin' on to his hips, "I believe no matter what" Mikey breathed returning back to the kiss.  
  
Robert laughed quietly before he said, "I'll just let myself out" walking away from the couple glad nothing bad happened.  
  
****************************************  
  
 _(Next Morning) 8:10 1st period World History_  
  
"today class you will have a project due in three days" Mr. Hamato told the class passing out a paper, "you will each have a partner that I select to you"  
  
"aw!" half the class groan even Raph who got scold  
  
Laughing Leo worked with his partner Vanessa, It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be so they got finish just as the bell wrong for the next class.  
  
****************************************  
  
 _(Next Class) 9:10 2nd period Chemistry  
  
_ Katy Flower watched the new kid socialize as if he lived here for years. Leonardo  she heard someone called him earlier who was talking to some nerd by the window. The one day she isn't at school and this kid thinks he owns the place, plus he dates the baddest kid in school Raphael.  
  
"pss Katy pss" Veronica leigha her best friend hissed her name  
  
"yeah" Katy replied back  
  
"are planning something against that new kid" Veronica asked smiling   
  
"yup, did you know he dates Raph" Katy asked  
  
"yeah for a week now" Veronica replied back  
  
"lets go have a friendly chat" Katy said getting up while picking up her purse  
  
"of course" Veronica laughed as she walked behind Katy  
  
Leo was talking to Antonio William when Katy and Veronica walked on over, "may I help you girls" he asked. They were those popular girls who always got what they want. He rolled his eye when Katy had a stuck up look.  
  
"yeah, how is the hottest boy on campus dating something from the dumpster and not one if us gorgeous girls" Katy spat at him  
  
"you mean Raph right" Leo smiled, behind them was Slash and Casey trying their best to stay quiet  
  
"who else trash" Veronica said as they laughed  
  
Leo rolled his eyes like really thats the best they could do. "who you calling trash when your the one who open your legs for everyone slut" Leo replied as he packed up his stuff.  
  
"oh no you didn't" Veronica motion her hand   
  
Leo laughed in their face and decided to mock them, "oh yeah I did" and with that he walked away from them.  
  
Katy was furious at having a low life talk to her like that. "we will have our revenge"   
  
******************************************  
  
 _(10:10) 3rd Period Math Free Day_  
  
Raph was with Slash and Case in this period and always got in a shit load of trouble because if it. "so anything interesting happen" Raph asked as he lean his chair back  
  
"other than having your boyfriend tell off Katy and Veronica then no" Casey replied laughing  
  
"what about Leo" Raph asked curious now  
  
"yeah we thought she was going to faint when Leo snapped right back at them" Slashed laughed slapping Casey on the back making him shoot forward  
  
Leo what are you getting yourself into Raph question in his head. Turning back to his friends he had to remind himself to talk to Leo about all of this unwanted attention he was getting.  
  
******************************************  
  
 _(Lunch!!) 4th Period 12:25  
  
_ "WOOHOO!!!"  
  
"FIGHT!!"  
  
"FIGHT!!" the crowd cheered on a white cat girl and a colorful peacock  
  
Leo and Raph just sat outside to get away from the rukus. Slash was in a heated argument with Dy about who knows what, Casey was trying to ask out a girl while Raph had he arm wrapped around his waist.  
  
"I got it" Casey cheered running back to the table, "I got a date this Saturday".  
  
"what's her name?" Leo asked him  
  
"Shadow Key" Casey replied proudly  
  
"Shadow the one that hangs around with Angel" Slashed laughed while Dy looked irritated  
  
"why?" Casey asked raising an eye ridge   
  
"he isn't laughing at you bone-head" Raph laughed as he pointed toward where Shadow had Veronica on the ground pucnching her  
  
Leo looked nervously at Raph wondering if any of them where gonna do anything. When no one did he got up and walked toward the girls ignoring their calls for him to go back and sit down. "Shadow!" Leo called over the yells  
  
Holding Veronica down she looked up to find Leo an old friend to her. "Leo!" she called back surprised punching Veronica one more time before she got up and walked away from Veronica. "damn you grown" Shadow giggled   
  
"so have you" looking her up and down Leo asked, "what grade are you in"  
  
"tenth grade" She replied   
  
Leo looked back at Raph who waving for him to come on. "well I have to go see you around" Leo bowed smiling  
  
"bye" she waved   
  
They both left Veronica on the ground beat up and piss.  
  
****************************************  
  
 _(6th skipped) 7th P.E 2:30 --- 3:30 Leaving_  
  
Leo raised his hand for permission to go to the grym. When she let him go Leo ran into Katy and two other really buff dudes.  
  
"is this the guys sis" The larger one asked while the other one cracked his knuckles  
  
Shit Leo cursed sneaking into the gym as Katy to distracted them for a sec. "over there sweetheart" and her boyfriend! Leo used some of his skills Master Splinter showed him and took off towards the football team outside. Glad that they were already ready to leave so he ran beside Raphael much to Katy annoyance, " tomorrow boys" she stopped them  
  
Leo could almost feel her glare on his shell. "babe" looking up he smiled shyly at Raph confuse stare, "hey" he said very shy at the rest of the team amused faces.  
  
*RING!!*  
  
"alright practice starts right after school DON'T BE LATE!" Couch Pitts yelled  
  
Walking over Raph wrapped an arm around Leo waist. "so babe ready for training" he asked  
  
"bring it" 


	25. Not So Easy Huh

Leo grunted as he hit the ground for the fifth time in a row. He growled out in annoyance when his boyfriend fell to ground laughing. If he was just gonna laugh at him then why in the world is he going to help him. He was pretty sure that Master Splinter would do a better job at training him since he was a Master ninja already.  Leo stood up and ran towards Raph then jumped over him surprising himself, dodging another hit; he tackled Raph to the floor but not before Raph grabbed his wrist and pulled him with him.  
  
Raph threw his head back laughing, “nice frontflip” he complemented.

“I think I want Master Splinter to train me” Leo told him

“well if you want, but don't think he'll go easy on you” Raph said in a serious tone

“maybe, but at least he won’t play around or laugh at me” Leo replied

“don't worry I was just getting you warmed up” Raph said with a knowing smile

“warming up?” Leo question raising an non-existence eyebrow

Raph only smiled at his boyfriend. He knew from Mikey and Donnie that Master Splinter did not go easy on them one bit, but maybe since Leo a little younger than them he'll go easy a bit. Not even with his own son had he gone super easy especially on punishments fifty one flips if something small and intense training if bigger and double chores.

“Raph you there” Leo waved his hand in front of him

He jerked back in surprise, “Leo what the hell?!” He exclaimed

“Raphael!”

When the hell did he get here? “sorry Sensei” Raph apologize glaring at Leo

Leo blushed and gave a small wave in apology. He hadn't meant to get him in trouble or startled him. He waved at him shyly.  
  
Splinter watched the two boys carefully; He smiled a little at them. "Leonardo if you are to help us win in the tournament next week you will need to be here everyday till then" he told him in his firm tone.  
  
Leo straightened and put all focus on Master Splinter. "Yes Senise" he bowed beside him Raph also pulled himself together. Leo could still tell Raph was still mad at him but something told him, he was going to get during training.  
  
"have you warmed up" Master Splinter asked  
  
Before Leo could answer Raph said, "yes Sensei". He kept his dead on his boyfriend during the whole training session. Leo was panting at the end of the last kata. He just didn't understand how he could be so tired and Raph look like he just started.   
  
"Yame!" Master Splinter stopped, he eyed his son debating if he should continue or just end training here. With a small shake of his head he was probably making a mistake. "hand to hand combat" He said. Raphael smirk and Leonardo gulp told the ninja master this was a mistake.  
  
They watched Sensei cross the floor then sit down with his legs under him. Leo and Raph kneeled in front of each other ready for their sensei to give them the go. "Hachimeh!"  
  
Leo barely had enough time to move away from Raph's tackle, throwing a punch at his head Leo rolled away. He knew he was only dodging but come on who would want to dodge a punch from Raph. Leo jumped over his shell then turned around a kicked Raph.  
  
Raph grunted on impact but turned in mid-air and landed on his feet. Shooting forward He swiped kicked Leo feet from under him. Landing on his shell with a loud thud Leo had no time get up when Raph pinned his wrist above his head and sat on his upped plastron. Leo panted below him heavily; tired and sore as hell.   
  
"Yame!" Master Splinter stopped proud to say, "you have done well on your first try Leonardo".  
  
"Thank you Master Splinter" Leo bowed to him, his chest still heaving.  
  
"same time tomorrow dismiss" but before he walked back to his room he said, "Raphael it is getting late walk Leonardo home".  
  
Leo felt his face flush when Raph smirked at him. "Not as easy as you thought huh"  
  
"shut up"


	26. Mission

When Raph dropped Leo off he told Mikey and Donnie to be ready without getting Leo to notice. He walked back home alert since tonight was awfully quiet he wanted to say it was too quiet until a scream filled the air he ran back to the ally he had just past. On the floor was a women getting beat by maybe her man, he pushed the man away with ease and got in front of her challenging him to come at him. The man stared at him with so much hatred while he glared.   
  
"get the fuck out my way!" The man yelled at him  
  
"not a chance" Raph replied back surprised how calm he was. He turn his head to the women on the ground and told her to run inside and call the police while he handled the manic.  
  
"stupid bitch doesn't know how to god damn thing right" the man sneered as he watched his wife leave. "and since I don't wanna go back to that hell hole I know exactly what to do" He continued and pulled out a gun.   
  
"Wow!" Raph put his hands up, "nothing needs to get bloody" Raph told him trying to get the man to put the gun away. He really didn't want to fight him or hurt him, but if he had to he would without hesitation. "Oh but it does" The man said pointing the gun to his head. Raph decide it was time to act then. "Stop!" He called out right when the gun fired loudly into the quiet night air.   
  
He felt some of blood splash on him, but other then that he was okay. Raph open his eyes slowly he didn't remember ever closing them. The man body slowly fell to the ground with a sudden thud. What a night this was going to turn out to be if it was starting with this. Police sirens rang out loudly when they finally came he was question about what had happen. He gave all he knew and then was told he could go.   
  
The walk home grew more depressing when his mind started to wonder. What would have happened if he would have got shot or if Leo was still with him to have experienced that. He just needed to get home, get dress to go on patrol tonight.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
"We are going to have to take him tonight."  
  
"Wait until the two leave."  
  
"Then we go in?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Will you both shush the Master wants him one way or another."  
  
"But what if we get caught?"  
  
"We won't now lets go."  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
"Come on Mikey?" Donnie shouted tieing his mask on  
  
*Crash* Rolling over a couple times Mikey rolled on to his feet. "I meant to do that." he laughed awkwardly  
  
Leo watched them get ready for something he wasn't even entirely sure of. There was a bad feeling in his gut that told him they shouldn't go, hopefully wherever they were going they make sure their were safe. He didn't want them to see him or find him spying.   
  
Donnie shook his head at his mate foolishness. "Are you ready?"   
  
"Chill Donnie we have all night to go on patrol." Mikey replied   
  
"No we don't" Donnie chided back, "You and I both have work in the morning."  
  
"Fine lets go." Mikey sign twirling his chucks back in their spot.  
  
With a nod Mikey followed his mate out the window on to the fire escape slightly like how they were taught. Leo was amazed how they could do that without making a sound he found it was something he might get to learn by training with Master Splinter, but for now he should hit the hay since he had school tomorrow. Returning back to his room he notice the wind was open he might have left it open the other day. With a shrug he closed the window then snuggled into his bed falling asleep quickly.   
  
Looking over his shoulder he nodded to his partner. "Now"


	27. Help

He growled at them. They knew it was stupid of them trying to capture him. He looked them over; classic all black. Very stupid he had sense them before they even made it inside his home.  
  
"What does he want know?"  
  
One of them looked up. "You haven't made a report since Michelangelo got you."  
  
Should have known, he shook his head. "So he wants to kidnap me?"   
  
"Something like that." They shrug.  
  
Great. "What if I just gave you my reports now?" He question them  
  
"Not sure, Crane contact Master."  
  
Leo watched crane do just that then hand him the communicators. God he hoped he wasn't in trouble he really didn't want another punishment if it meant spending the week back in Kyoto Japan with Kenta. Leo could already feel his hands on him  _giving him lessons_.   
  
"This better be good."   
  
Leo manage to steal himself before he spoke, "Master Shredder."  
  
A loud growl echoed through the room followed with a crack. "Leonardo, you better have a good excuse for not turning in your reports."  
  
Nope not happy not happy one bit. Leo looked over at crane team which use to be his for some help, but when they shook their heads and took a big step away from he knew he was on his own in this. He could only blame himself for this. "Well I've been busy with this undercover thing. I do have my reports finish and could give them to Crane to give them to you." Leo hoped no prayed he would just take it.  
  
The line was quiet for a minute or two. Making everyone in Leo room more nervous they started to fidget when the silence continued. "You have 10 minutes to return to base." Leo breathed in relief. "Including you Leonardo do not make me wait or you will be punished." The line went dead after that.  
  
"Damnit" Leo cursed out. Should have known better for crying out loud.  
  
Crane took out a piece of paper and taped it onto Leo's desk. "We only have 10 minutes Leo."   
  
He growled low in his throat. "Trash the place so it looks like I struggled." He ordered them. He open his window then jumped on the next building. They didn't have much time to get back to base so he order them to move out.   
  
 **\---------------  
  
(**Shredder's Lair **)  
  
** They slipped inside without being noticed by any other guard. Leo walked in front of them and bowed on one knee before his master followed by Crane team.   
  
"Rise Leonardo" Shredder ordered his eyes narrowed.   
  
He was in trouble he knew it. "Have you brought the reports?" It was more a statement than a question. "Yes Master." He replied   
  
"Bring them here."  
  
Leo gave him the papers then stood aside. He knew when Shredder was pleased and that had yet to be presented.   
  
"Maybe Kenta would appreciate some company for a week."  
  
Leo stiffen in response has he truly displeased Shredder that much.   
  
Obvious of Leo's sudden tense he went on. "Perhaps you should give him a call. He was been wondering when you come back hmm." Shredder knew what went on with Kenta and it had worked on Leonardo's behavior.   
  
Now he knew he was in trouble. Leo took a step back closer to his own team he didn't want to go back to Kenta.  
  
Crane and the others stood behind Leo they pity him knowing he had no way out. They couldn't interfere unless they want to be punished to.   
  
"You have three days until the others come for you. If they don't you will be on the first plane to Kyoto. They better for your sake get here before then dismiss." Shredder let them go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not so much of a plot twist. Haha Leo on Shredder side who would have though. Will Mikey, Donnie and Raph reach Leo before it's too late? Lets find out!
> 
> Kenta: Ken = Strong, Healthy (Ta = Thick, Big


	28. Time Flies

Each day went by way too fast for his liking. He couldn't believe today was his last day if the guys didn't come for him. Meaning by midnight he would be on that first plane which happen to be the one that leaves at 12:15 how ironic. Leo begged the stars for them to come even if it was a trap.  
  
9:05 am in the morning and still no signs of them. It was pretty early so he shouldn't be expecting them to come right now.  
  
Enemies that's what he was to his brother his only blood relative left. He sat in bed with his head in his hands in deep thought. He remembered the time Saki came into his life not too long ago. It was a week after the accident with his parents that Saki wanted to adopted him. He had declined the offer to go with his oldest brother instead. Saki nodded in agreement, before asking if he would join the foot clan. He was going to declined it also, but he knew what went on in the system so he agreed to the offer.   
  
Later after that he started to train beside Saki learning all he could. He was going to admit it he loved the thrill and adrenaline when he went on missions. Every mission became harder and harder with each passing second. He had been punished before when ever he got out of line which was becoming more frequent then ever. He had became cocky. He had got back from a terrible mission hurt beyond what he could play off in front of Saki. He would have never thought he would anger Saki so much that he would send him away to someone in Japan.   
  
A week later he had return. In that one week he had changed dramatically. He wasn't sure if Saki knew what Kenta had done to him during their lessons he hoped he didn't know.  
  
Leo glanced once more to the clock 9:55 time does fly by fast when in past memories.  
  
**\---------------------  
  
(** Dojo **)  
  
** Raph had the note crushed in his hand. Two days had past and still they hadn't found a damn thing wear to find Leo. He was worried for him what could Shredder possibly want with Leo to kidnap him. They had checked the city upside down for him and still found nothing he knew they were still in the city, but where? It had to be somewhere simple maybe in plain sight or something classic like a old building that's been abandoned.   
  
"What about the harbors we could have missed a spot." Mikey looked worse than any of them. They knew he was blaming himself for what happened to Leo.  
  
"We already checked there three times and found nothing." Donnie replied he was starting to think of obvious places a villain would hide especially one like Shredder.  
  
Then it hit him. Raph head shot up in memory. There was one place he knew that the others didn't one that he hadn't thought the scene to look before now. "I have a idea where he might be, but we have to hurry it could be our last chance." Raph hated how he made it sound he just had a weird feeling that if he didn't take this lead they would miss their chance.   
  
4:30 pm  
  
It was the time he hoped that he can make it. "We should make it their by midnight." He told them they nodded at him as he took the wheel they were headed upstate.   
  
**\------------------------**  
  
**(** Midnight **)**  
  
This was it they weren't gonna make it. He wasn't even close to where they were. A week he could last with his other master. Leo walked the halls of the headquarters he made his way towards Crane room. He knocked softly. The door open leting him step inside.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's time for me to go."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Could you give this note to Raphael when they come." He pulled out a letter.   
  
"The one in the red?"  
  
"Yes" It was a simple answer.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Could you make sure they don't fall into the trap."  
  
Crane let out a deep breath. "I'll try."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anything for my leader." Crane smiled at him.   
  
Leo smiled back he still had Crane respect even after all these years. He gave a nod in goodbye then left out the door and into a Taxi cab. He packed his suitcases in the truck and sat down in the cab he watched the trees zip by. He was at the airport in five minutes he tipped the drive then made his way inside gave the ticket and walked into first class. He put on his ear phones and swallowed a pill so he could fall asleep he would rather sleep the whole way there. 


	29. Apology Letter

Deep within the shadows Crane and his team watched their leader plane take off. Crane signaled Alain to take the team back to HQ while he did some other stuff. They nodded then left in different directions. He slowed down his pace towards his Master's enemies and snuck into their van he searched for through the high tech system for something he could contact them with.   
  
"Ah here we go." He set on a pair of headphones and flicked them on. "Donatello," He figured addressing one of them was better then anything else. He also noticed that his australian accent came out a bit to.   
  
"Who's this?" Came the stern reply.  
  
He also figured it was better to be honest than lie to them. "I am Crane and I have a message for you from Leonardo." He told them, "We need to talk." He turn everything off and headed out of the van. They would be here no doubt if it had to do with Leo. As he hopped out he noticed that all three turtles were here meaning that they weren't that far to begin with. "I'm going to make this quick so listen up." He waited to have their full attention before he start, "As I told Donatello I am Crane and I have a message from Leonardo to give to you. I am going to assume what you read in the letter will explain the reason as to why you should not go after Master Shredder. I'm not sure if Leonardo will explain to you in the letter about the note we left in his room." He told the group.  
  
"Somethin about 3 days," Donnie answered him.  
  
"Yes, in the note we left you had three days exact to find him which Master Shredder did not prove easy for you. It's now the fourth day which means it is too late for you to retrieve Leonardo. He had until midnight for you to come for him then since you had not come in time Master Shredder has sent him to our other Master in Japan. I can not tell you more without getting into trouble with my Master." Crane explain to them. They all looked shocked at what they had received he walked over to Raphael and handed him the enveloped. "Leonardo did not deserve to be sent away. Read this if you want more information on where Leonardo is." Crane finished.   
  
"Why help us?" Mikey question him before he could leave.  
  
"Because Leonardo is not only my leader, but my friend and this is the only way I could help. I wish you three luck now I must go." With that he disappeared.   
  
Donnie, Mikey and Raph stared at the two envelopes. "Let's read them when were a good distance away from here." Donnie told them he was upset that they were too late to help Leo. Mikey looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"Let's get going then." Raph motion them. He sat down beside Mikey holding him as tears started to run down his face. After a an hour of driving he pulled over. Donnie checked everything making sure nothing was bugged before he sat down across Raph and took Mikey so he was sitting beside him. "Ready." They nodded. He open the first one and began to read it out loud.  
  
 _Friday June, 23 2015_  
  
 _Dear Mikey, Raph and Donnie,_  
  
 _Hey guys if you guys are reading this then I know you hadn't fallen into Shredder's trap. I'm in the foot clan has been since the accident happen Mikey and I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you. I understand if you never want to see me again which is fine. I was suppose to spy on you and report back to Shredder, but I've been distracted. See when I didn't turn in my reports Saki decided that I wasn't putting all my thought in the mission so he decided to send me to another Master for_ **lessons.** _Raph don't think for a second that what we had was fake. I love you even if you don't love me back and the time we spent together was the most fun I had in years. I'm sorry for lying to you all I hope one day you can forgive me.  _  
  
 _Love,_  
 _Leonardo_  
  
Raph gulped he didn't know what to say to that. Leo was in the foot clan he betrayed them him. He can only guess what was going on in Mikey's mind his own brother. "That Idiot!"   
  
"Raph calm down." Donnie gaped at him  
  
He growled at him in warning. "How could he think we wouldn't forgive him," He ranted at loud needed to voice his thoughts. "How could he join that bastard after all the shit he done?! Now I understand he was to small to understand, but still. He's crazy if he thinks I'm not going to find him then give him a good one!" He yelled out exhaustion taking him down.  
  
Mikey smiled at that he was with Raph all the way they were going to get Leo back.   
  
"Guess we better read that other letter than huh," Donnie voiced in next holding it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a Sequel later.


End file.
